


Anything the same

by Ortalle



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Memory Issues, Pining while fucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:52:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ortalle/pseuds/Ortalle
Summary: Саммари: Он открыл глаза и встретил широко распахнутый и удивленный взгляд Стива, который смотрел на него сверху вниз. Его хватка на запястьях Баки ослабла, и, так же быстро, как удовольствие завладело им, страх занял это место. Он выбрался из хватки Стива, спустился с мата, бормоча извинения, и ушел.Или: Баки не помнит. И они трахаются. Много.





	Anything the same

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anything the same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437482) by [Claudia_flies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudia_flies/pseuds/Claudia_flies). 



Чувство, которое он поначалу даже не узнал, прошило насквозь. Его член набух и пульсировал; неосознанно Баки выгнулся на каменно-твердом бедре Стива, которое вклинилось между его ног. Один, два, три раза – этого хватило, чтобы он излился в трусы, там сразу стало мокро и липко, а его ноги сжали бедро Стива как пресс. Удовольствие было почти как боль, но в тоже время совсем не такое. Оно захватило тело Баки, и на короткое мгновение он не смог вспомнить и почувствовать ничего, кроме этого блаженства.   
Он открыл глаза и встретил широко распахнутый и удивленный взгляд Стива, который смотрел на него сверху вниз. Его хватка на запястьях Баки ослабла, и, так же быстро, как удовольствие завладело им, страх занял это место. Он выбрался из хватки Стива, спустился с мата, бормоча извинения, и ушел. Он не оглянулся и не остановился, даже когда Стив позвал его.  
-Баки, стой!  
Баки просто ворвался в раздевалку; сперма, теплая и влажная, сбегала по ноге. Он закрыл дверь и придвинул кресло под ручку просто на всякий случай. Баки разделся, разглядывая испачканные шорты с отвращением, и включил душ с холодной водой. Как только холодные брызги попали на кожу, он присел в углу лицом к плитке.   
Он очень плохо себя вел.   
Баки проигнорировал зовущего его по имени Стива, шум дергающейся дверной ручки и царапанье по полу ножек кресла. Он недолго стоял под водой, может минуту, когда последовал удар. Кресло ударилось о противоположенную стену, послышались шаги, ступающие по плиточному полу в душевой зоне.  
-Баки, ох, Бак. Боже, вода ледяная.   
Температура поменялась; теперь вода, которая лилась на него, была горячей, как нравилось ему и Стиву. Он не смотрел на Стива, когда тот сел на полу душевой кабины напротив него, все еще полностью одетый. На его плечо опустилась теплая рука, слегка прикасаясь к нему, готовая отпрянуть в любой момент. Но Баки не убрал ее.   
-Эй, приятель, ты не должен был сбегать так.  
Иногда у Стива прорезался бруклинский акцент, особенно при разговоре с Баки. Прикосновение Стива стало уверенней, он потирал его живое плечо. Баки вздохнул, он хотел податься навстречу касанию, но был слишком напуган.  
-Прости меня.  
-Эй, эй, ничего такого. Ты не сделал ничего плохого. Я просто удивился и все.  
Горячая вода облегчила напряжение Баки, нежные слова Стива и теплая рука на его спине тоже помогли. Слова Стива были очень мягкими, когда он снова заговорил, а рука медленно гладила плечо Баки.  
-Я думаю, что прошло много времени с того, как ты прикасался к кому-то, и кто-то прикасался к тебе в ответ. То, что случилось – абсолютно нормально.  
Баки не шевелился, но позволил словам достичь его разума. Стив не злиться. Он не был плохим. Он бросил взгляд сквозь мокрые, спутанные волосы на открытое и искреннее лицо Стива.   
-Давай, приятель, давай просто примем душ и пойдем на ночь кино?  
Стив встал с пола, его одежда промокла и прилипла к коже. Он помог Баки подняться на ноги и хорошенько разместиться под душевой струей.  
-Я буду в соседней душевой, идет?  
Баки механически кивнул. Он хотел, чтобы Стив остался. Разделся, чтобы Баки мог всего его потрогать, но он понимал, что просить об этом – это слишком, поэтому промолчал.   
Стив исчез из душевой кабины, и Баки услышал, как его мокрая одежда падает на пол, а душ включается в следующей кабинке.   
Он стоял под струями воды и пытался уложить то, что произошло, в своей голове. Удовольствие, облегчение и комфорт от близости Стива. Спарринг был неплох. Использовать руку и навыки, которые у него были, но также быть уверенным в том, что он никому не навредит. И что никто не навредит ему.   
Яркая улыбка Стива, его похвала, радость на лице оттого, что можно потренироваться с кем-то, кто равен по силе.  
Ощущение того, как его удерживают и обнимают, чувство безопасности. Прикосновения к его телу такого рода.  
Жар тела Стива, грация, с которой он двигается.   
Быть в безопасности.   
Баки потряс головой и начал мыться. Вялое чувство осталось с ним даже после того, как он оделся, и стоял в лифте со Стивом, как будто бы ничего и не случилось.  
Они пошли на ночь кино как обычно. Стив обвил рукой плечо Баки, когда они сели на диван. Теплое одеяло было обернуто вокруг его тела, а рука Стива на плече успокаивала и давала чувство реальности. Остальные, казалось, ничего не замечали, так что он позволил руке лежать на его плече.   
После Баки избегал спаррингов несколько дней, изобретая все новые причины, чтобы избежать зала, но, в конце концов, они кончились, а уговоры Стива стали все настойчивее.  
В зале больше никого не было, чему он был рад.   
Стив счастливо и с надеждой улыбнулся, и Баки стало интересно, помнит ли он, что случилось в последний раз.   
Спарринговать со Стивом было на удивление легко, как будто он надел старую, разношенную пару обуви, о которой даже не помнил, что она у него есть. Баки знал, что так просто ему не справиться, знал, что надо вывернуться из захвата и уклониться. Но не сделал этого. Стив опять его скрутил.   
Его взгляд – это вопрос, и Баки почувствовал, как Стив обдуманно сдвинулся так, чтобы его бедро оказалось между ног Баки. Баки понял, что возбудился, узнал теперь это чувство. Возбуждение было болезненным, а прижимающееся бедро Стива ощущалось так хорошо! В его глазах все еще был вопрос, пока Баки не прикусил губу и не кивнул.   
Свободная рука Стива двинулась ему на бедро, палец кружил по коже над поясом шорт. Поощряя Баки двигаться.   
В этот раз было легче, не так ошеломляюще, но все же потребовалось только несколько толчков в бедро Стива, чтобы удовольствие пронзило его тело, а член влажно запульсировал в шортах. Палец Стива сделал еще несколько безумных кругов по его бедру, прежде чем он отпустил запястья Баки и скатился, чтобы лечь на мат.   
Стив похлопал его по плечу, а затем поставил на ноги. Стив не присоединился к нему в душе, а Баки не знал, как попросить его об этом. Он помылся один, прислушиваясь к Стиву в соседней кабинке, представляя руки Стива, которые моют его, проходятся по груди, бедрам и вниз по ногам.   
Это происходило в зале. Странная часть их каждодневных тренировок, когда никого нет поблизости; так продолжалось, пока не отменили одну из мстительских ночей кино. Романова и Бартон были где-то в Европе (это засекречено), а Тони и Пеппер пошли на ужин. Тони промчался по общей комнате час назад, громко крича:   
-Вот черт, черт, годовщина. Джарвис, почему ты мне не сказал?  
Искусственный интеллект молчал. Баки подумал, что ощущает осуждение в мертвом воздухе.  
Итак, они решили устроить собственную ночь кино на своем этаже, продолжая марафон Диснея Робин Гудом 1970 года, обычно остальные накладывали вето на любое произведение из дома мыши, как называл Дисней Тони.   
Это было хорошее кино. Действительно, хорошее, но Стив сидел очень близко, его бедро прижималось к бедру Баки, а отвлекающие пальцы играли с волосами на основании шеи.   
Хватило небольшого контакта пальцев Стива и задней части его шеи, чтобы член Баки затвердел, а спортивные штаны не смогли это скрыть. Металлическая рука жужжала и щелкала от смущения. Нейронные связи руки, по-видимому, были не способны справиться с эмоциями, на которые Зимний Солдат не был рассчитан.  
Он понял, в какой именно момент Стив заметил, его пальцы замерли, и он сдвинулся. Баки продолжил пялиться на экран, наблюдая за тем, как большой медведь надел платье для маскировки. Он не считал, что этот вид способствует скрытности.   
Стив придвинулся к нему, прижимаясь ближе, его пальцы зарылись в волосы на задней части шеи Баки, вытаскивая их из свободного узла. Баки задрожал от прикосновения и почти инстинктивно раздвинул ноги.   
Стив поставил на паузу танцующих и поющих зверей, и внезапно Баки обнаружил себя лежащим на спине, на диване, а тяжелое тело Стива накрыло его. Часть разума все еще выдумывала наказание за то, что он позволил Стиву наброситься на него. Но это была очень маленькая часть, большая же часть его разума следила за тем, как Стив водил пальцами по его груди и животу.  
Наконец, Стив запустил руки в трусы Баки, его изящные пальцы и широкая ладонь обернулись вокруг истекающего смазкой члена Баки.   
Баки прижался губами к ткани футболки Стива, обтягивающей его плечо и грудь. Было очень хорошо, когда его прижимали так крепко; тело гудело от наслаждения, а не от боли. Он не помнил таких прикосновений. Он предполагал, что когда-то кто-то касался его тела так, был добр к нему. Тело, казалось, знало, как отвечать на прикосновения Стива. Знало, что надо прогнуться и раздвинуть ноги, задышать и застонать, издавая звуки, которые, казалось, нравились Стиву.   
Осторожно он положил руку Стиву на бок, а потом на бедро. Баки почувствовал, что Стив тоже был возбужден, но это было нормально. После обжиманий с другим телом на диване; это могло не иметь ничего общего с Баки. Стив двинул бедрами в сторону Баки, как бы приглашая.  
-Можно мне?  
Баки почувствовал улыбку Стива на своей ключице, где его футболка была растянута и спущена вниз.   
-мммм… да. Я бы этого хотел.   
Член Стива был горячим и возбужденным в его спортивных штанах. Баки мог оценить его размер - длинный и толстый, - головка пыталась высунуться из-за пояса штанов.   
Стив застонал, надломлено и задушено.   
Баки вытащил член из штанов Стива, дразня нежную кожу, отодвигая ее, чтобы показалась красная, влажная головка, потер кожу на ней. Стив был таким чувствительным, что запачкал пятнами предъякулянта пальцы Баки. Стив поцеловал его шею, губы прижались к пульсу, шепча, умоляя.   
-Баки, Баки, Баки.   
Он продолжил прикасаться легко и дразняще - частично, потому что не знал, что нравится Стиву.   
-Покажи мне, как?  
Рука Стива легла на его руку, показывая Баки скорость и давление, которые ему нравились, показывая как правильно покрутить головку, как скользнуть пальцем в расщелину на ней, чтобы заставить Стива стонать и дергать бедрами в хватке Баки.   
Стив кончил на их соединенные пальцы и футболку Баки. Баки хотел втереть сперму в свою кожу, оставляя часть Стива себе - что-то, что было бы с ним всегда; но до того, как он смог это сделать, Стив взял их покрытые спермой руки и обхватил ими напряженный член Баки, смазывая его своей спермой.   
-Покажи мне, как тебе нравится.   
Улыбка Стива была порочной, и Баки начал показывать, даже не смотря на то, что сам не знал, как ему нравилось на самом деле. У него было всего несколько экспериментов в душе, чтобы узнать, что приходится по вкусу его телу.   
Стив обнял его, дыша тем же воздухом, их сердца бились ровно и сильно рядом друг с другом. Баки хотел, чтобы так было всегда. Больше ему ничего не нужно. Он мог жить только этим.   
Баки знал, что он эгоист. После семидесяти лет пыток, промывания мозгов и убийств, он просто хотел чего-то доброго, нежного и хорошего для себя, хотя ничего из этого он не заслуживал. Он знал, что Стив делал это, потому что он хороший человек и думает, что это то, что Баки нужно от него. А Баки был слишком эгоистичен, чтобы сказать ему, что он не обязан. Баки просто принял.   
Баки хотел, чтобы эти воспоминания о нежных прикосновениях сохранились, когда через месяцы или годы Стив найдет кого-нибудь себе и уже не сможет так прикасаться к нему. Баки знал, что никто больше не захочет прикасаться к его отмеченному войной телу и страшной металлической руке с такой нежностью, как это делал Стив.   
Он пытался запомнить, что нравится Стиву, записать это в памяти, чтобы, когда у него будет еще один шанс сделать это, показать Стиву, что он тоже может что-то дать взамен, а не только эгоистично брать.   
Они баловались на диване часто по вечерам, запуская руки друг другу в штаны, тяжело дыша рот в рот, но потом Стив его поцеловал.   
Поначалу это было просто прикосновение губ и разделенное дыхание. Баки принял это за приглашение, и потом они начали целоваться как следует с языками, сталкиваясь зубами и издавая голодные, хищные звуки, когда кончали друг на друга, их руки уже напрактиковались делать то, что доставляет удовольствие другому.   
После этого Стив его целовал, казалось, вечно, рты скользили друг по другу. Баки закрыл глаза и наслаждался близостью. Сперма оказалась между их торсами, втираясь в кожу Баки.   
Они использовали зал рано с утра или поздно вечером. Это было тихое время, когда они не хотели быть побеспокоенными или под наблюдением. Не только потому, что всегда заканчивалось тем, что Баки кончал в штаны на мате, но и потому что часть его все еще не хотела, чтобы на него смотрели и оценивали. Он хотел сохранить чистую радость от сражения со Стивом, потому что они хотели и могли играть в эту странную игру.   
Никто не осуждал его (наказывал), если он позволял Стиву победить, или если попускал удар, или если он смеялся в мат, когда Стив решал добавить щекотку в его защитный репертуар. Но в этот раз он не позволил Стиву скрутить себя.   
Легко избежав захватов и зажимов, он не позволил Стиву уложить себя на мат. Стив вопросительно посмотрел на него, но Баки просто улыбнулся. У него был план. Он знал, чего хочет. Вместо этого он помог Стиву встать с мата, но не отпустил его руку, а повел в комнаты для переодевания. Смущенная улыбка расцвела у Стива на лице, когда щелкнул замок.   
Баки повел его в душ, включил воду, чтобы струя была горячей и сильной. Они все еще были полностью одеты, мокрая одежда прилипла к плоти.   
Вода была теплой, но тело Стива, прижатое к нему – еще теплее.   
Он был очень рад поцелуям, теперь это было его любимое занятие. Он знал, что Стив делал это только из-за инцидента на диване, но Баки был слишком счастлив и слишком ненасытен, чтобы беспокоиться об этом. Он хотел использовать каждую возможность, сохранить каждое воспоминание. Он знал, что долго это не продлится.   
Их одежда оказалась на полу в углу душевой, они были нетерпеливы, пытались скорее раздеть друг друга. Баки провел пальцами по возбужденным соскам Стива, наблюдая, как он содрогнулся, а его глаза разорвали контакт. Он зажал остроконечную плоть между пальцами, перекатывая и пощипывая, пока Стив не застонал его имя, хватаясь за задницу Баки для равновесия.  
Любопытные пальцы Стива поглаживали его копчик, кончики пальцев пробрались между ягодиц. Баки мурлыкал на груди Стива, уткнувшись ему в ключицу, а пальцы все еще дразнили его.  
-Хочешь попробовать?  
Баки было любопытно, он не помнил ничего подобного, если не считать туманных воспоминаний о грубом солдатском юморе.  
-Да  
Стив выдавил себе на ладонь несколько капель кондиционера из контейнера, прикрепленного к стене.   
Ощущения между его ягодиц были странными и скользкими. Пальцы Стива нежно кружили около входа Баки. Кожа там была на удивление чувствительной. Баки ощущал себя открытым, обнаженным; он бы запаниковал, если бы был с кем угодно, кроме Стива. Вместо этого он спрятал лицо на мокром плече Стива и поддался задницей к этим любопытным пальцам.   
Первое проникновение пальца внутрь было легким и скользким, странным, но интимным. Другая рука Стива нашла дорогу к члену Баки, а палец входил в его дырку более смело, изгибаясь; Стив вытащил палец, чтобы вторгнутся в него снова.   
Другая рука Стива медленно дрочила ему, прикасаясь легко и дразняще. Баки ворчал и хныкал, когда один палец превратился в два, а растяжение заставило его поджать кончики пальцев на линолеуме.   
Палец Стива наткнулся на что-то, что заставило его член подпрыгнуть, а колени подогнуться. Баки держался, чтобы не упасть, а его металлическая рука обхватила Стива за талию.   
-Так хорошо?  
Стив говорил, уткнувшись в ушную раковину Баки, его голос был хриплый и порочный, когда он растягивал гласные. Баки промычал свое согласие, прижавшись носом к шее Стива, прямо напротив бьющегося пульса.   
Стив позволил своему пальцу задевать это местечко внутри с каждым толчком. Баки раздвинул ноги, наслаждаясь хваткой Стива на своем члене, которая становилась необузданной из-за звуков, издаваемых Баки.   
Он кончил, пока Стив шептал слова одобрения в его ухо, сперма потекла по животу Стива, пачкая его на короткое мгновение, пока вода не смыла все доказательства оргазма Баки.   
Он дрочил Стиву, делая то, что, как он знал, тому нравилось, прикусывая один из сосков. Стив собственнически оставил руку на его заднице, а пальцы проникли внутрь Баки, когда он кончил. Баки надеялся, что останутся синяки в качестве отметины.  
Постепенно Баки приспособился к жизни в Башне, а Мстители привыкли к его присутствию. Он хотел бы знать, насколько это было под влиянием Стива, его нескончаемых уговоров и умоляющих щенячьих глаз.   
Иногда его приглашали в общую комнату вместе с остальными. Как сегодня. Потому что сегодня была вечеринка. Даже, несмотря на то, что Тони утверждал, что это вовсе не вечеринка, потому что было мало людей, и это, по его мнению, скорее командный ужин. Повсюду были люди с напитками. Они смешивались. Для Баки это была вечеринка.   
Он пытался держаться поближе к Стиву и прятался за бутылкой с пивом, которое не могло оказать на него воздействия, Баки жалел себя. По крайней мере, Зимнему Солдату не нужно было посещать вечеринки. Если Зимний Солдат должен был познакомиться с новыми людьми, то только для того, чтобы убить их.  
Он не должен был думать об убийствах. Он съел еще один маленький хот-дог. Это было неудовлетворительно.   
Наташа подмигнула Стиву, подводя к ним незнакомую женщину. Она была стройной блондинкой с доброй улыбкой, и Стив, кажется, знал ее.   
-Шэрон, привет!  
Стив улыбнулся той милой, невинной улыбкой, которая всегда помогала ему добыть бесплатный кусок пирога на ужин, и Баки удивлялся, почему помнил это. Скорее всего, у официантки был слабость к Стиву.  
Баки узнал, что Шэрон раньше была агентом ЩИТа, а теперь работала в ЦРУ. Она присутствовала при провале проекта «Озарение». Раньше Шэрон жила по соседству от Стива. Притворялась медсестрой.   
Она была симпатичной, забавной и очень компетентной. И Баки немного ее ненавидел. Сильно. Он знал, что она – это то, что нужно Стиву, и то, чего он заслуживает. Стив заслужил гораздо большего, чем неловкие обжимания с получеловеком с искалеченным телом и поджаренным мозгом.   
Он медленно двигался в сторону выхода, уходя из центра, от Мстителей, кивнул доктору Чо, когда выскальзывал из комнаты.  
Страх и нехватка времени переполняли его. Как будто в груди был лед, только что замерший и всегда болезненный. Он был не готов, было так много того, что он хотел узнать и почувствовать. Так много воспоминаний, которые он не успел создать и сохранить в своем разуме для одинокого будущего, которое ждало впереди.   
Стив нашел его едва ли час спустя. Баки сидел в темном углу комнаты, закутанный в одеяло и наблюдающий за сверкающим ночным Нью-Йорком. Таким чужим, но все же что-то в море этих огней говорило с ним, звало его как маяк, как будто это было то место, где он должен был быть.   
Баки притянул Стива на диван, к себе под одеяло. Это был первый раз, когда он требовал и делал первый шаг; он знал, что, возможно, это был его последний шанс. Было темно и безопасно, а дыхание Стива пахло переоцененным бурбоном Старка. Это что-то ему напоминало. Холодная палатка. Сидеть вокруг костра и передавать бутылку. Солдаты без лиц и имен.   
Стив улыбнулся ему, широкие ладони крепко притянули Баки. Стив счастливо улыбался   
-Если бы я знал, что меня ждет, то ушел бы с вечеринки быстрее.   
Баки хотел поцеловать эту улыбку и сделал это. Во рту было сладко, а затем Стив открыл свой и поцеловал в ответ, делая поцелуй более горячим.   
Они терлись друг об друга на диване, и Баки знал, что было бы легко сдвинуть руку вниз и вытащить член Стива, заставляя его кончить. Рука Стива уже скользила вниз по его ребрам. Но Баки было нужно большее, хотя бы один раз.  
-Я хочу тебя во мне.  
Стив застонал ему в шею почти так, как Баки мечтал услышать. Он вытащил Баки из-под одеял и поднял с дивана. Они ввалились в спальню Стива. Пуговицы рубашки Стива ударились об стену в коридоре, когда Баки замучался, пытаясь расстегнуть несговорчивую ткань.   
Но пуговицы были не единственным ущербом. Баки был уверен, что его трусы больше не пригодны для ношения, и был звук рвущейся ткани, когда он сорвал со Стива боксеры. Они оказались на кровати, покрывало помялось, а подушки были отодвинуты, чтобы образовалось место. Стив издавал нетерпеливые горловые звуки, направляя металлическую руку себе на грудь, а Баки помусолил остроконечный сосок. Стив выдохнул ему в рот, блаженствующий и настороженный.   
Стив встал на колени, а ноги Баки были перекинуты через его бедра. Он подсунул несколько подушек под Баки, устраивая его ноги на кровати. Это поза была открытой и уязвимой, а Баки положил свои руки на руки Стива, которые расположились на его ногах; пластины его металлической руки нервно сдвигались.   
-Эй, эй, мы не должны этого делать.   
Но они должны - у него не осталось времени. В конце концов, Стив уйдет, и тогда у него не останется воспоминаний.  
-Просто поцелуй меня.   
И Стив поцеловал, скользнув по его груди, накрыв Баки своим телом, их члены терлись друг об друга, влажные от смазки и предъэякулянта.   
Стив сел на корточки между его ног, а его руки гладили бока Баки и мускулистые бедра. Он лизал член Баки, посасывал головку, а язык дразнил уздечку. Чувства переполнили Баки, он с трудом поборол желание кончить, его живот сокращался, а пальцы ног поджались на одеяле Стива. Стив просто хмыкал, вбирая его глубже.   
Баки прекратил бороться, когда Стив прижался носом к густым волосам на основании его члена. Он ощущал, как Стив вбирает его глубоко в горло, сжимая и дразня. Он кончил, выкрикнув имя Стива, его голова упала на матрас, а глаза не видели ничего, кроме темноты.  
Стив улыбнулся, лукаво и озорно, его рот ласкал только что излившийся гиперчувствительный член Баки, а потом и его яйца, и нежную кожу позади них. Баки не смог определить, что за звук он издал, когда Стив принялся вылизывать его задницу.   
Медленно, мучительно медленно язык Стива кружил вокруг тугого кольца мышц, пока Баки не стал сплошным дрожащим комком, умоляющим и стонущим на всех языках, которые он знал. Затем Стив принялся лизать внутри него, вталкиваясь, преодолевая сопротивления тела Баки. Стив поднял его ноги вверх, колени – к груди, входя языком еще глубже. Это лишило Баки дыхания и заставило скулить, как будто он умирал. Стив провел пальцем по дырке, скользкой от слюны и чувствительной к прикосновению.  
Ощущение пальцев Стива в заднице было знакомым. Смазка ощущалась более скользкой, чем кондиционер в душе, а Стив быстро нашел это местечко снова, заставив Баки увидеть звезды. Из его члена, снова вставшего, капало ему на живот.  
-Ты хочешь этого, родной?  
Баки простонал от этой ласки, густо покраснев от смущения и желания, но, тем не менее, кивнул.   
Стив смазал себя и прижался к входу Баки, растянутому и смазанному до предела. Он ощущался большим даже после пальцев и языка. Стив был над ним, вокруг него, внутри его тела. Баки держался за него с отчаянием, которое он неясно помнил. Чувство принадлежности, выкрик имени Стива, холодный ветер вокруг него.   
Но Стива был в пределах досягаемости, был теплом, окутавшим его, звал Баки по имени лихорадочно и благоговейно.   
Он держал бедра Баки на своих боках, трахая его уверенными толчками, губы порхали над губами Баки, не трогая, пока не трогая.  
-О, Баки, ты такой хороший для меня.  
Баки смог только кивнуть, надеясь, что его лицо адекватно показало Стиву, как много это для него значит, как ему хорошо, и каким полным он себя ощущал.  
Он кончил одновременно со Стивом, погруженным в него до конца, содрогаясь и пульсируя. Баки прижал его к себе так близко, как смог, не позволив Стиву вытащить член, пока оба они не почувствовали холод, липкость и дискомфорт.   
Баки пошел к себе в комнату, чтобы взять штаны и футболку. Может, они могли бы заказать себе что-нибудь на вынос, но Стив уже заснул, когда Баки вернулся, его лицо уткнулось в подушку, и он мягко посапывал.   
Он долго стоял на пороге, смотря на спящего Стива. Он ничего так не хотел, как забраться в постель и свернуться под его рукой, но Баки знал, что он и так уже многое взял. Он развернулся и пошел в свою собственную комнату, проскользнув под одеяла в темноте.   
Ему снился поезд. Ветер проносился мимо него с такой силой, что забирал дыхание и голос, и он был безмолвен в пустоте, было тихо, когда он падал. Лицо Стива наблюдало за ним, исчезая в белом мареве.   
Баки дернулся, простыни запутались вокруг ног, а хлопок футболки приклеился к его спине от пота.   
Он оказался в комнате Стива быстрее, чем осознал свое движение, и увидел удивленные глаза Стива.  
-Баки, Бак, что случилось?  
Он не знал, как объяснить, как найти слова в его истертом мозгу. Как описать неосязаемые чувства потери и страха, которые жили глубоко внутри него, даже ГИДРа не смогла выжечь их. Вместо этого, он заполз на кровать к Стиву, прижимаясь как нуждающееся, бесполезное животное, которым он и был.   
Стив обхватил его лицо, ладони прошлись по волосам, а большой палец потирал макушку Баки. Он знал, что не должен просить. Не должен хотеть, но он хотел. Хотел так сильно.  
-Пожалуйста, не уходи.   
Он всхлипывал, слезы, сопли и слюна, грязные и отвратительные, были на футболке Стива. Стив должен был оттолкнуть его, но, вместо этого, он притянул Баки ближе, придерживая за голову и раскидывая ладонь так, чтобы погладить спину Баки и шрамы на ней, толстые и бугристые.  
-Конечно, я не уйду, Баки. Я никогда от тебя не уйду.   
Стив укачивал его, лицо было прижато к груди Стива. В его объятиях так безопасно, в темноте. Стив усыпал нежными поцелуями макушку его головы, а голос Стива заглушался волосами Баки.   
-Только ты и я, придурок. До конца, помнишь?   
Тогда Баки поцеловал его; поцелуй был мокрым и, возможно, немного грязным, но Стив открыл свой рот, чтобы ответить, позволив Баки разбойничать у себя во рту, отчаянно и жадно. Когда Стив отодвинулся, Баки попытался догнать его губы, обхватив за голову.   
-Ты помнишь это, правда?  
Глаза Стива были насторожены, вопрошающи, а Баки ощутил, как его желудок ухнул вниз.   
-Помню что?  
-Это. Нас. То, чем мы были друг для друга?  
Лучшие друзья с детства – отозвалось в его голове, ускользающее воспоминание о холоде, маленьком доме, переполненном людьми и продуваемом насквозь.   
-Ты был моим другом…?   
Баки попытался, но Стив все еще выглядел несчастным, его глаза щипало. Он отодвинулся, и Баки покрылся льдом. Он не мог это потерять, еще не мог. Только не сейчас.   
-Стив, Стив, пожалуйста, не уходи.   
Он попытался схватить Стива за руки, притянуть обратно и объяснить все.   
-Прости, что я хочу этого.  
Ему удалось снова прижаться к груди Стива, обхватить его тело крепко руками. Поймать его ступни между своими ступнями. Просто на всякий случай.  
-Прости, что хочу тебя. Именно так.   
Стив фыркнул ему в лоб почти побеждено, дыхание сдвинуло несколько прядей с лица Баки.  
-Ты всегда хотел.   
Он не смотрел Баки в глаза, положив подбородок на голову Баки, прижимая его к своей широкой груди. Это успокаивало, и было странно знакомо.   
-Это то, чем мы были друг для друга. В Бруклине и холодных палатках в Европе. Я тебя никогда не оставлю. Ты был для меня всем.   
Баки всхлипнул от сказанного в прошедшем времени, но Стив приподнял его лицо, смотря прямо в глаза. Это был особенный васильковый взгляд, который он бы никогда не смог забыть. Он не знал, что это было за воспоминание, пока человек на мосту не разбил все, что он понимал об этом мире.   
Стив улыбнулся ему все еще с оттенком грусти, но сильно и уверенно.  
-Ты для меня все. И всегда будешь.   
Баки долго молчал, вспоминая знакомое лицо. Он хотел заставить себя вспомнить, хотел позволить уверенности и удивлению укорениться в его костях.  
-У нас может это быть? С… ты знаешь..   
Он приподнял бедра, и это заставило Стива засмеяться, нежно и мягко. Настроение улучшилось, лед в груди Баки немного растаял.   
-Да, у нас может это быть.   
Стив склонился к нему, мягко целуя и улыбаясь.  
-С поцелуями.  
Его руки скользнули вниз по спине Баки и легли ему на задницу, сжимая плоть и решительно притягивая к промежности Стива.   
-С таким количеством секса, которое ты захочешь.   
Баки застонал, почувствовав твердеющий член Стива около своего, но безумной страсти их прошлого раза не было.   
-Мы даже можем пожениться. Это преимущество будущего.  
-Мы можем пожениться?   
Стив кивнул, улыбаясь. В его глазах было что-то мягкое, исчезла скованность. Баки чувствовал себя поплывшим.   
-Мы должны это сделать.   
Стив засмеялся, звук был теплым и вибрировал прямо из его груди в тело Баки.  
-Конечно, Баки, мы можем это сделать. Только не позволим Тони организовать вечеринку.   
И они не позволили.   
Вместо этого вечеринку им организовала Пеппер. Она была небольшой, интимной и стильной на крыше в саду Башни.   
Наташа и Клинт держались за руки, а Баки подумал, что заметил что-то мягкое в ее глазах в первый раз. Тор как всегда был громким и кружил Джейн на танцполе, пока она едва могла стоять. Тони жаловался, что ему не дали организовать праздник, пока Пеппер не ущипнула его и не увела на танцпол, а он смотрел на нее с глупым обожанием. Сэм и Шэрон ушли слишком рано, чтобы это выглядело приличным.   
Стив и Баки оставались на крыше еще долго, после того как все разошлись, медленно танцуя и смотря на неторопливо моргающие огни Нью-Йорка, а солнце всходило вокруг них.


End file.
